Gun enthusiasts and combat specialists often carry a variety of attachments or accessories for use with their rifles. These attachments may include bipods, lights, red dot lasers, “brass knuckles,” knives, and the like. As a result, these users seek ways to conveniently store and retrieve these attachments when operating their rifles. The present invention provides a rifle fore grip with a built-in locking mechanism that effectively secures and releases different attachments. The fore grip attaches directly to the rifle; no additional mounting or housing is necessary. This minimizes the total weight of the rifle when the fore grip and any attachments are secured to it. This reduces the tendency of the attachments to negatively affect the user's overall performance and shooting accuracy.